


No Beast on Earth

by WindStainedDreams



Series: Medieval Fairy Tale Adventures (InuKag Week 2017) [4]
Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Buyo is a cute cat, Buyo the demon cat, Day 4 - Family, F/M, Gen, InuKag Week, InuKag Week 2017, InuYasha in Kagome's time, Pet Ownership - Freeform, Prompt Fill, demonic cat noises, no cats were harmed in the writing of this fic, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: The noises, dear gods (not that InuYasha believes, really, but there must be some force behind this horror) the noises.





	

 

 

InuYasha stares at the creature before him.  It stares back, weird, pale eyes unblinking.  The low growl coming from it gets louder and louder until it’s almost a small roar.  The roar keeps building and then the other sounds come from its mouth.  Its long, rough tongue coils around sharp, needle-like teeth to make the most demonic noises InuYasha has ever heard.  The yowls, the growls, the half-strangled cries, all of them disturb InuYasha and he can’t help but check that Kagome is still fine, hands and face and body in one piece, safe from the monster before them. 

 

Kagome keeps brushing Buyo as if nothing’s wrong.  InuYasha decides then and there that he will rescue the cat from Kagome’s evil ministrations; the awful torments that make Buyo suffer so.  After all, the cat is the only one in this family that doesn’t play with his ears all the time. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> InuKag Week 2017 Day 4 Family. 
> 
> So, super short and cute and totally self-indulgent. 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed the soul of the author writing words, and can be left here or [ on my Tumblr. ](https://tinbramblearts.tumblr.com)


End file.
